Various types of sheet product dispensers are known in the art, including dispensers configured to allow a user to obtain a user-determined length of sheet product from a roll of sheet product supported by the dispenser. According to certain configurations, sheet product dispensers may be relatively simple mechanical devices including a roll support mechanism configured to rotatably support the roll for dispensing sheet product therefrom. During use of such dispensers, the user may grasp a “tail” portion (i.e., an exposed free end portion) of the roll and apply a pull force thereto sufficient to rotate the roll about the roll support mechanism and unwind a length of sheet product from the roll. The user may separate the unwound length of sheet product from the roll by tearing the sheet product along a predefined area of weakness, such as a line of perforations, or elsewhere as desired.
Some conventional sheet product dispensers may provide insignificant resistance opposing the pull force applied by the user and thus may allow “free-wheeling” of the roll of sheet product as it rotates about the roll support mechanism. In this manner, due to inertia, the roll may continue to rotate well after application of the pull force and well beyond a point necessary to unwind an adequate or intended length of sheet product, resulting in user frustration. Upon over-rotation of the roll, the user may rewind a portion of the sheet product or may simply separate the entire unwound length of sheet product. Ultimately, such dispensers may provide an undesirable user experience and/or may cause the user to knowingly or unknowingly dispense excess sheet product, resulting in considerable waste and increased cost to a provider of the sheet product.
Other conventional sheet product dispensers may provide significant resistance opposing the pull force applied by the user and thus may reduce or prevent free-wheeling and over-rotation of the roll of sheet product. However, the resistance may be intermittent and may vary significantly as the roll of sheet product rotates during a single use occasion, resulting in user frustration. Furthermore, the resistance may vary significantly over a life of the roll, as an outer diameter of the roll decreases, resulting in inconsistent user feel and perception from one use occasion to another. Ultimately, such dispensers may provide an undesirable user experience and may cause the user to knowingly or unknowingly dispense excess sheet product, resulting in considerable waste and increased cost to a provider of the sheet product.
There is thus a desire for improved sheet product dispensers and related methods for reducing sheet product usage and for improving user experience.